Sirius Black no quiere poner un título
by Getta Black
Summary: Título: Yo soy Sirius Black, y si no quiero poner un título, no lo pongo. Pasatiempo. Puro Sirius. Padfoot, Prongs, y un OC más o menos interesante. Sirius. Sirius. No se puede definir de otro modo: auténtico Sirius.


_Disclaimer: sólo la imaginación es mía._

**Yo soy Sirius Black, y si no quiero poner un título, no lo pongo.**

Mira, voy a contarte una historia porque me aburro, porque es una de esas noches en que sabes que no podrás dormir, y porque me da la gana.

Yo soy Sirius, Sirius Black, ¿vale? Entonces ya sabrás que soy lo más, que soy irresistible, y que si te lo digo es porque es verdad. Oye, por algo soy el mito erótico de Hogwarts, el Black renegado, o el Gryffindor con un sex-appeal interesante.

Sí, vale; reconozco que ese tal Potter casi me iguala. Pero tenéis que entenderlo, joder, Prongs ha aprendido del mejor -es decir, de un servidor-, que para algo soy su mejor amigo (o eso dice el muy marica cuando le da por decirme que soy su hermano y esas cursiladas, se pone tan tierno que el otro día se lo tuve que decir: _tío, si fueras una chica, saldría contigo_).

Mierda, otra vez. ¡Me prometí que no volvería a decir nada sobre _hermanos _y linajes de sangre en general mientras hablara de James! Porque a ver, lo de esa mocosa no es normal. Quiero decir, a mí no me gusta, en serio, o eso solía decir antes; ahora mejor me callo y paso a la acción, que es más fácil. Que a mí me da lo mismo incesto o no, y la niña ya no es una niña; y la niña sabe como tocarnos las narices cuando tenemos noche de merodeadores, y eso es algo que me parece divertido, curioso, nuevo. ¡Yo qué sé!, es algo que no harían las demás. Pero vamos, que es normal que sea una toca-huevos nata, pues lo lleva en la sangre desde que nació (hará ya unos dieciséis años, en esa época en que yo me reí del gran Voldy por primera vez –no lo hice queriendo, lo juro, ¡tenía un año y me daba la risa al mirar su cara!-).

Bueno, que soy Sirius Black, tengo diecisiete años y millones de hormonas revolucionadas, pero tengo la suerte de tener una mente privilegiada que las sabe controlar (aunque Remus lo niegue; pero eso es porque le molesta no ser el único ser inteligente de la Tierra, fijo).

Y en eso estaba yo un día en mi casa, pensando si me fugaba de una puta vez o no, y vino mi padre, y prefiero omitir esta parte, y se me hincharon los bludgers. Vamos, que me fui; así, tal cual, con lo puesto. Y claro, ¿qué mejor sitio para refugiarme que el búnker Potter? Yo te lo diré: ninguno. Así que me quedé allí, la guerra de los Black se acabó para mí, y el búnker Potter pasó de búnker a hogar (claro está, cuando no lo era Hogwarts. Soy un poco okupa, ¿qué se le va a hacer?). Pero espérate, que aún no te he dicho cómo llegué: empapado de los pies a la cabeza, gracias a la lluvia (que Voldemort la bendiga, se lo tiene merecido), y nadie me abría. Pasaron diez minutos hasta que Kath abrió la puerta, soltó su típico saludo de _'oh, uno de los amigos idiotas del capullo que vive conmigo'_, y me cerró la puerta en las narices. Increíble el amor que reparte esta chica; así que estuve media hora llamando al timbre, pero al parecer todos los Potter son como James... ya puede estar chillando McGonagall, que si está durmiendo se la repanpinfla. Finalmente, cuando mi baúl llegó volando con una calavera encima (que maja que es mi madre) y se estrelló contra la puerta, la señora Potter bajó a abrirme. Me abrazó, me besó, me bajó ropa seca… un cielo de mujer; pero como ya tiene una edad, está casada, y no me gustaría aguantar a mi mejor amigo como hijastro, decidí que la vería sólo como a una madre.

¿Por qué te cuento todo esto? Pues porque si no te lo llego a explicar, no entenderías qué hacía yo hace un par de semanas tan apático en el salón de los Potter, con una botella de Whisky en la mano y mirando por la ventana a nada en concreto. Estaba allí porque ese día hizo un año que los Potter me acogieron, y eso es algo que ni siquiera yo –que soy fatal para las fechas- podría olvidar. Y nada, estaba pasando el rato entre trago y trago, haciendo memoria de mi pasado y de cómo los Potter lo cambiaron. Me voy a permitir citar a Pérez-Reverte en el Capitán Alatriste para describirme en esos momentos: _"botellas para matar a los fantasmas, solía decirse, aunque nunca lograba matarlos a todos"_. Porque no, no los mataría ni siquiera vaciando el mueble-bar de los Potter. Pero así soy yo, y por intentarlo no perdía nada.

De hecho, esa noche llegó un momento en el que me sentí mal, porque sé que soy una mala influencia para la persona que me estaba mirando como hace siempre su hermano. Supe que me estaba observando indecisa, que al cabo de unos segundos se estaba pasando la mano por su pelo alborotado, y que finalmente decidió andar hasta donde yo estaba. Tres, dos, uno…

- Eres un borracho –touché. La clavé. Nunca fallan, son iguales hasta en eso.

- Puede –sonreí maliciosamente, y sé que ella se puso en guardia para responder con maestría a lo que yo pudiera soltar en esos momentos-, pero nadie me ha llevado aún a alcohólicos anónimos –alzó una ceja, como suele hacer unas veinte veces al día.

- Creo que tu trauma con la bebida es ya demasiado fuerte.

- Mi trauma empezó hará un año, justo en el primer minuto en que me dejaste bajo la lluvia, en manga corta, y durante nada más y nada menos que media hora.

- El mío empezó una media hora después que el tuyo, entonces, justo cuando mi madre decidió abrirte la puerta –se tiró en el sofá y me miró desafiante. ¿Qué cojones estaba haciendo yo en el sofá de delante, teniéndola a ella en el otro?

- Me adoras –acabé sentenciando, guardando la botella en su sitio y tumbándome en el suelo, justo en medio del salón. Soltó una carcajada de las suyas, una de esas carcajadas limpias que suelta Prongs cuando estamos haciendo un concurso de pedos, Peter se anima y acaba descubriendo que tiene diarrea.

- Más bien te odio, aunque después de un año empiezo a soportar estar respirando el mismo aire que tú.

Y en ese momento me apeteció hacer magia, y hacerla rabiar. _"Levicorpus", _dije mentalmente, y ahogó un grito al quedarse colgada boca abajo por el tobillo. Es algo que molesta, realmente, porque ella aún es menor de edad y su varita tiene que estar bien guardada cuando llega el verano.

- ¡Suéltame! –lo dijo en voz baja para no despertar a nadie, pero parecía tan cabreada como si estuviera gritando. Y me dio la risa al verla en esa situación.

- Tus deseos son órdenes, nena –y la solté. La solté porque no me puedo negar a nada de lo que me pide, ¡y me lo pidió ella, no fue cosa mía! Así que cayó encima de mí (algo planeado, por supuesto), y supe que se estaba maldiciendo interiormente por haber bajado al salón.

Y no me hizo falta suponerlo demasiado rato, porque en ese momento, rodeada por la cintura por un servidor y a escasos centímetros de mi cara, lo soltó en voz alta: _"Te odio, Black, tendría que haberme quedado en mi habitación"._ Porque ella lo sabía; sabía que acabaríamos los dos así, en el suelo o encima del piano (a mi me da igual, no tengo preferencias). Y lo sabía porque hacía ya una semana que nos encontrábamos 'casualmente' a medianoche por la casa.

Ella lo sabía antes de bajar, y de algún modo yo también lo sabía cuando me había puesto a pensar un par de horas antes al lado de la ventana. Lo que no sabía aún es por qué me entraban unas ganas tremendas de besarla, como me estaban dando en aquel momento, si es ella. Ella, Kath, la mocosa que conozco desde no sé cuando, la hermana de mi mejor amigo (de mi hermano…); la chica de pelo oscuro indomable, de ojos marrones que brillan traviesos o desafiantes, tiernos o cabreados, depende de la ocasión. Más pequeña que yo, baja, esbelta… y con carácter y sentido del humor. Pero la besé, como ya había hecho algunas otras veces en esos últimos días, aunque no supiera por qué lo hacía.

- Este verano no habéis llamado al muggle que te pone el aire condicional, ¿verdad? –me dejó respirar al fin, aunque no estaba seguro de que quisiera que me dejara hacerlo.

- Acondicionado, capullo –se mofó de mí un rato, pero bueno-. Y eres imbécil.

- _Merci, bella dame_.

- A ver, ¿ves que sea una rubia de pote? –negué con la cabeza, porque lo veía venir y quería oírlo de su boca, quería sentir cómo se burlaba de todas las chicas con las que he estado, y no sé por qué. Bueno, sí que lo sé, porque tiene razón y lo hace de una manera sublime- No. Pues bien, entonces no intentes la vieja táctica del francés romanticón, porque a mí así no me vas a conquistar.

En momentos como ese es cuando me tengo que reír. Pero luego pensé con mi privilegiado cerebro si en verdad quería 'conquistar' a Kath, y por primera vez no encontré respuestas. No, definitivamente no quería. Sirius Black no necesita hacer eso; en realidad, yo nunca he conquistado a nadie, simplemente han caído a mis pies (modestia, baja, que subo yo; lo sé.). Kath no, por supuesto. Y dudo mucho que lo haga alguna vez, cosa que a mí ya me está bien. Ella y yo somos una especie de impulso, una atracción siempre presente –aunque no me haya dado cuenta hasta ahora- incontrolable, por lo menos por mi parte. Y eso nunca, nunca le había pasado a Sirius Black, al terror de las nenas, al que siempre las controlaba a ellas.

Pero nada, esto sólo era para explicaros cómo la mocosa de la casa me hizo olvidarme de todo en cinco minutos esa noche de hace un par de semanas.

Y nada, hoy es otra noche de esas en que no puedes dormir (empanao, que te lo he dicho al principio), pero la diferencia es que no he bajado al salón, sino a la cocina. Y sí, estoy en calzoncillos, porque estamos en pleno verano y tengo calor, ¿sabes? Así que nada, me voy a comer un helado de chocolate y tú te callas y te quedas aquí, sabiendo que yo me lo estoy comiendo y tú no porque estás más enganchado a mi vida que a la tuya propia. Te jodes. Me metería más contigo, pero estoy oyendo a alguien que baja por la escalera y creo saber perfectamente quién es. Y, evidentemente, tengo razón (como siempre). Un helado de chocolate y Kath; la verdad es que esta noche no podría ser mejor: dos cosas contradictorias, el frío y el calor (no pasa nada por ser un salido, el primer paso es admitirlo, tíos), sólo para mí. Bueno, la verdad es que el helado ya no es sólo para mí, porque me lo acaba de quitar cierta chiquilla que tiene gula. Pero creerme, comerlo de sus labios es mucho mejor (un anuncio y volvemos, déjame disfrutar de este momento delicioso… ya está). Me encanta como besa, Merlín, y ha pasado de ser algo así como mi hermana pequeña a ser lo que más me gusta comer desde hace bastante tiempo. Y sé que tengo un problema, porque sé que cuando Prongs se entere me va a matar (de hecho, yo me tendría que auto-partir-la-cara, ya que siempre que alguno de los babosos de Hogwarts se acerca a Kath, James y yo tenemos el pacto de partirle la cara juntos). Pero para eso aún falta mucho. En este mismo instante se ha disparado mi alarma, y me preocupa mucho más otra cosa; si mi mejor amigo y su hermana son iguales en todo, y mi mejor amigo besa igual que su hermana, ¡eso significa que no soy el tío que besa mejor de Hogwarts! Algún día mataré a James; claro que existe la posibilidad de que en esto sean distintos –que seguro que si, aunque no pienso comprobarlo-. Por si te interesa, acabo de tirar a una menor al suelo y me acabo de tumbar encima, nos hemos enguarrado un poco con el chocolate pero no es nada que no podamos arreglar ayudándonos el uno al otro (puagh, ya me veo en Azkaban por abuso de menores…). Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Escaleras, pasos, ruidos, susto, ¿qué hago hablando contigo?, no reacciono, ¡ay!

Vale, me debo haber quedado blanco por cojones, porque Prongs está en la puerta de la cocina y está analizando la situación. El suelo; Kath llena de chocolate estirada en él; yo en calzoncillos, cubierto de chocolate y levantándome de encima de ella. Me observa indeciso, se pasa la mano por su pelo alborotado, y decide andar hasta donde estoy yo. Tres, dos, uno…

- ¡Padfoot! –me grita. Joder, sí, ese soy yo. Lo tengo claro desde hace mucho.

- ¡Prongs, amigo! –sí, es mejor hacerme el longuis. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Lo sabes tú? Lalaralarito… ya llegó el verano, eh, que buen tiempo que hace. Merlín, estoy perdiendo facultades, contártelo mientras lo vivo me está distrayendo, fijo.

- ¿Qué significa esto? –mi amigo debe pensar que sueña, o algo así. Pero mira, me acaba de venir a la cabeza la respuesta perfecta. Y sé que se va a reír, porque si algo tenemos James y yo es la confianza, es la amistad que nos une, y es la sinceridad que tenemos el uno con el otro haciendo uso de nuestras bromas. Y si hay una posibilidad entre un millón de que acepte esto, la tengo en el sombrero. ¿Quieres que la saque, o prefieres un conejo blanco? Bueno, me da igual lo que tú quieras. Ahora te voy a enseñar como se dicen las cosas entre Padfoot y Prongs.

- Ya te dije un día, tío, que si tú fueras una chica saldría contigo.

Tres, dos, uno… y se ríe. Y yo soy un genio. Y aunque me amenace un par de veces, sé que sigo siendo su mejor amigo, su hermano, su perrito preferido… y el es el ciervo que más quiero, cosa que ya sabe, aunque no se lo puedo decir porque nuestra reputación de duros se iría a la mierda. Aunque espera, ahora te lo he dicho a ti… escúchame, cállate la boca, ¿eh? Tú haz lo que dice Sirius Black. Cállate.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Como esto es de Sirius, se escribe fluido, fácil, y en un momento. Y esto es algo que escribí pues eso, en un momento, cuando no tenía ganas de estudiar historia. __Así, sin ningún tipo de idea en la cabeza y sin esperar ningún resultado (por tanto me importa bien poco el resultado, y no me parece ni bueno ni malo, sólo Sirius)  
Y nada, este oneshoot es exclusivamente para Alba Black, ya que así tal vez me perdone que no escriba mis otras fanfics desde hace meses (pero es que no es lo mismo escribir algo, que escribir sobre Sirius, gente). Darle al GO y hacerme feliz,_

_Getta Black._


End file.
